


Broken Trust

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [12]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss of Trust, Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie let her tears fall, not caring that Ichabod saw her in this state. She began backing out of the archives, fingering the angelic chakram charm in her pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from hyzenthlayplays

Orion loomed over Abbie and Ichabod like the giant winged figure he was. Since he’d appeared shortly after Moloch’s demise, Abbie had begun to drift further and further away from Ichabod – and it was driving him mad.

There was something about their new winged _friend_ that he didn’t trust. Something that lurked behind those molten gold eyes felt sinister. He’d try to tell Abbie what he thought, but she wouldn’t listen. It was if the angel had some kind of thrall over her.

“Lieutenant, I implore you to reconsider spending any more time with that creature.”

“His name is Orion, Crane. And we’ve been over this before. We need all of the allies that we can get.”

Normally, Ichabod wouldn’t invade Abbie’s personal space but he could no longer bear the thought of not being close to her. He closed the distance between them, placing his hands on either side of her face.

“The thought of something happening to you while in his presence, without me there is one I don’t wish to entertain and yet, it comes to me unbidden each time you go off with him.”

This was new. Ichabod had never shown this kind of blatant affection toward her before. Abbie wanted to give in; she’d wanted this for so long. She closed her eyes and began leaning into his hands, absorbing the warmth that radiated from his hands.

“Crane?”

Ichabod leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. Ichabod’s scent permeated her senses; cedar and musk enveloped her in a way she’d never felt before. Abbie had long been suppressing her feelings for him, burnt too badly in the past by others and by him to really let go. But in this moment, she was willing to forget it all.

“I do not trust his intentions, Abbie. I do not trust him with you. Please heed my warnings and trust me. Don’t go to him.”

Trust him. Such a simple request sent her on high alert. Abbie snapped back to attention and took a step back from Ichabod. As much as she wanted to be with him that would never happen when the one thing he was requesting of her didn’t exist between them anymore.

“You want me to trust you? After every time you trusted Katrina over me, you want me to trust you? After pushing my opinions aside and leaving me hanging time and time again, you want me to trust you?”

Tears pooled in Abbie’s eyes but she held them at bay. The pain and anger she had been holding onto erupted. “Do you have any idea how much I care about you, how long I’ve waited for you to realize that I’ve been standing here for you this whole time?”

Ichabod dropped his hands and stared at her in surprise and in agony. He was hoping that they could rebuild their relationship together but seeing Abbie as broken as she was now, he knew it was never to be.

“Abbie…”

“No!” Abbie through her hands up to silence him. “I know you care, Crane. I know you do. I know you don’t trust Orion but you know what? In the short time he’s been here, he’s shown me more respect and appreciation that you have in the last year. When I need him, he’s there. He’s _there_ for me.”

Abbie let her tears fall, not caring that Ichabod saw her in this state. She began backing out of the archives, fingering the angelic chakram charm in her pocket.

“I _need_ that, Ichabod. I need someone who will be there for me and you haven’t been. So when it comes to my trust, I trust him. Not you.”

Abbie turned on her heels and left Ichabod speechless and alone in the archives. 


End file.
